1. Field of the Invention
The Radar Parking Detection System of the present invention employs a specific form of radar technology to Remote Asset Management (RAM) parking systems such as that disclosed in U.S. patent Ser. No. 11/802,244, filed 21 May 2007.
2. Related Art
The provisional patent application Ser. No. 61/202,201, filed 5 Feb. 2009, which relates to multiple task specific processors such as an Application Processor, a Meter Controller and a Radio Processor, all controlled via shared SPI bus and using rechargeable batteries and solar power sources for controlling and monitoring a vehicle parking meter system.
The invention entitled: Parking System Employing RAM Techniques, Ser. No. 11/802,244, filed 21 May 2007, which relates to the management of vehicle parking systems and, in particular, to such systems using remote management techniques for enhancing management efficiency and to provide solutions to the parking system that could not otherwise be managed by: (1) sensing, collecting, recording and displaying data regarding all aspects of the environment pertaining to the parking system; (2) analyzing the data collected to create actionable outputs responsive to the needs of the public and the management of the parking system; (3) communicating with the various parking system components; and (4) receiving feedback to perform requested operations for the parking system.
The problem solved by the Radar Parking Detection System of the present invention is that while inductance loop vehicle detection remains the most reliable form of vehicle detection for monitoring the stationary vehicles in a parking space, installation of inductance loops may be impractical in certain situations. The use of other sensors has often been impractical by interference for movement and events outside of the intended monitored space of the parking space being monitored.